lego_websitefandomcom-20200213-history
Skulduggery77, (LMB User)
Skulduggery77(AKA Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a Legend who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4, 2011. He currently has 41,600+ posts, and all 8 studs. He took Empire981's 7th stud. He used to be known in the LEGO Universe forum for being against the "Am I famous" topics, and he has made around 150 topics. His avatar is a skull with a cowboy hat (He says he is running through his old avatars). Skullduggery77 started in the LEGO Universe forum looking for items to buy in the marketplace, and then began making chatrooms for his friends after the game closed. After "Goodbye to Friends" closed, though, he has been looking for his friends and never could find them. The lost friends include: Legomann2234, kalebmatt1129, and legopop5001. The only friend from LU he has been in touch since Goodbye to Friends closed is SpinjitzuSlicer, because he used to be active in the Ninjago Roleplay forum. However, kalebmatt1129 has returned to the LEGO Message Boards, which made skulduggery happy. He absolutely hated the idea of fame in video games and on the LEGO Message Boards, so he began protesting it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader" where skulduggery once again, started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regrets starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chatroom. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he achieved the rank a few days before Jediliam01. He got bored of the LU forum, and moved to the Message Boards Forum. This was around the end of April, and skulduggery had around 800-900 posts. Then, one day, he looked at Marcel77799's posting style, and the way he posted changed forever. In one day he got his first stud and Artisan, and went on to pass numerous people. At around 4,000 posts people began marking him out as a spammer, and he began getting into arguments with them. He eventually "retired", but this only lasted for a week or so. Some people think his posting quality has now improved. A few weeks later, skulduggery, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skulduggery was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts while skulduggery was in school. He was unofficially racing Wertys and Riolu to Legend, but he had to go on holiday. He got back, and got himself to Legend on August 12, 2012. To some he is considered the fastest poster ever. He holds several speed records, and went crazy and made around 24 000 posts during the summer of 2012. He would hold the fastest user to Legend, but he had been on the MBs many months before he became fast. He was hinted by a5637 that there was a user called KRRouse on another site. Skul went to that site, and contacted her. It was apparently KRRouse, the first Maniac. He asked her to stop in on the MBs, which she did. There is however, currently no proof for or against this. Best/Funniest Quotes "What he said."- When quoting a post answering all questions on a quiz. "DA SKULL IS IN DA HOUSE" "The MBs are what the users make them." "Be Quiet." Fun Facts He retired on October 4, to the distress of many users. He is now making the |_egend list in Your Position in the MBs Advanced. His username actually means "secretive and discreet actions." He got it from the book Skulduggery Pleasant though. He is a founder of LEGO43V3R, with the help of Wertys761. He is currently writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. He is also writing another story called "The Criminals- A story", a comedy about criminals failing. He has also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. He is a very popular user, and some users have said that he doesn't act like a rank legend, more like a regular user. Lots of lower-ranked users look up to him, possibly because he gives them hope they can reach rank Legend fast. He is also a strong supporter of user equality, and even owns an association to promote user equality. Roleplay He is the Leader (And Founder) of Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2 in LoTRRP. He is in the Superheroes Roleplay as a character based of Skulduggery Pleasant, in the custom hero HQ. He is in the Dwarf HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay, as a slightly crazy dwarf. He is semi-active in the Makuta HQ in Bionicle RP. He was active in the Hero Factory Lounge for a while, before the topic became inactive. He is a wizard at Hogwarts in Harry Potter Roleplay. He was the founder of the Brickz Hotel, and Lake Lego-O in City Roleplay. He is also in the Detective HQ There. He is the owner and founder of the Skeleton HQ in Classics RP, as well as being the founder of "Western Town RP" and he is part of "ORDER OF THE STAFF" He is in the C.O.M.B in Agents Roleplay. He is the founder of the "StarShip Nexus" in LURP. He used to be active in the Fangpyre HQ in Ninjago Roleplay, and is now active in the Ninjago BBQ House. He is semi-active in the EMPIRE HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga forum. He is active in the Sith HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars as Darth Fury Topics "BE WHO YOU ARE-a roleplay" is a fast growing Roleplay in the MESSAGE BOARDS forum. "THE ANY USER MB HALL O FAME" "MB SCHOOL" "YOUR MB LIFE-a half RP" "THE MB DETECTIVES" "DA BEST QUOTES ON THE MBS" And many more Records Most posts in a normal day: 1004 Most posts in a week: 3404 Most topics: 170+ Friends Agenti397 Dwarfminefan580 Swellshark Nicholas749 J-d-j Paperclip8707 Marcel77799 Wertys761 Scorpio360 Jediliam01 SpinjitzuSlicer Seaside98 Jumpyninjajunior (his brother) IndyAJD LUTheGoldDigger Cjdubs Tomjfoolery ChaorruptedLego SouperBrick Benboy755 hjchjchjc legobrickelijah AwesomePythor Harry2BL Zapty maxthebrickguy Category:Users Category:MLN Users Category:Good Pages Category:Male Category:The LEGO Message Boards Category:The Main LEGO Message Boards